How it all started
by muffinsforsure
Summary: A late night at the office with a cup of coffee in her hand had become a habit, the only thing was that Arastoo had become part of that habit too, muddying up all her pesky rules.


**_I can't be stopped writing different ways of how this beautiful couple got together, so here's another one of my ideas. Thanks for the reviews and favourites on the others and enjoy, P.S I do change events around to fit my stories :)_**

Eleven o'clock. Already. Ugh…resting her forehead on her palms she sighed, get a life . Everyone else manages to have one.

Hitting the stacks of files off the edge the counter, a sharp sound echoing around the desolate lab or so she thought, she didn't expect when she straightened her dress and grabbed her coat and keys for anyone to still be around. The bone rooms light seemed to be on, that's odd.

Unless Bones needed to seek refuge at the lab but her and Booth seemed to be good, no mid- week drama from anyone at the lab maybe it had been too good to be true.

Peeking her head around the corner trying to make the loud click clacking of her heels seem softer but they truly did seem to carry.

Mr Vaziri. Feeling a fond smile creep into the crevices of her cheeks she stood paused her mouth parted to say something but he looked so concentrated, his brown hair usually perfectly combed over had stray hairs falling into the corner of his eyes and his brown eyes were so annoyingly confused she had to stop a laugh.

"Find anything good?"

He leapt knocking the tray beside him to the ground, the clatter was dangerous against her ears, sheltered with the silence across the lab.

Wincing she felt instantly guilty as his eyes narrowed in shock, his mouth pursed, an apology already blurting out of him.

"I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up…" he was darting to the floor before she could stop him so she rushed over to help his crouching figure.

"Really it's my fault. I shouldn't of scared you like that."

Reaching out the grab the tray, she found him do the same his fingers entwined with hers in a mess of hurried limbs, her blood seemed to turn to ice as his fingers lightly grazed off the palm of her hand, her frantic heartbeat was nearly coming out of her mouth.

What the hell was wrong with her, she must look like a deer caught in headlight her hand frozen around his as if he'd just kissed her, he'd only held her hand for Christ sake she wasn't a child.

"Sorry." He jumped to his feet with frantic eyes but misjudging the table he came up underneath it and collided the top of his head against it, in some desperate attempt to get away.

God she felt that. That must've hurt.

He landed back on his ass, sprawled along the ground, that's when he caught her eyes.

In a last blush they both burst into laughter sitting side by side in the bone room making no attempt to get up, god he had a nice smile it really was so genuine, it lifted up his whole face.

Where did that come from?

No he doesn't he's your intern.

"Maybe I'll just stay down here it seems safer." He chuckled testing the top of his head with a graze of his hand.

"Maybe. I really am sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh so you… _didn't_ …want this to happen." He breezed in a smile taking one long side wards glance at her that was enough to make her start to get to her feet but he was already up offering his hand.

Who says chivalry is dead. Every woman ever.

Fitting her hand into his she mistakenly took one last look into his quaking brown eyes as he pulled her towards him, nearly sending her barrelling into his chest.

With her hand still in his, he took a shaky exhale of breath.

"Well we both made it to our feet." Giving her a half smile he took a step back at her raising his hand in a half way retreat, going back to the bones.

"That we have." It was almost a whisper passed her tightly clenched lips.

"I didn't expect anyone here this late. I'm about to head home." She pointed behind her, pursing her lips and clenching her hands tightly around each other, now she was fleeing.

"I'll be finished soon. If you don't mind I'd like to stay a bit longer."

His hopeful big eyes were not something she'd want to see drop so she felt herself nodding, in return he smiled marching himself back to the other side of the table.

"What're you doing?"

Leave just go. It doesn't concern you rang through her head but the nosy part of her won out, it was her lab she deserved some explanation.

Raising his head from the ulna he was clasping he seemed surprised to see her still standing there, trying to hide his amused smile he continued examining the bone while he spoke.

"Just took some remains from limbo. _Don't worry_ I cleared it first. See if I can give these poor souls back their faces."

"But your not getting paid for that."

"Oh I know."

"Then why?"

"I don't have much else to do tonight except maybe study, thought I might put some of my spare time to good use. Make up for some past indiscretions of my own." He chuckled half- heartedly.

She was too stunned to speak. All of the interns were great at their job, some enjoying praise and self -gratification a bit too much but none of them seemed to be as selfless and dedicated as the man in front of her. He never once sought praise.

" _Okay then_. I'll leave you to it."

With a nod she had almost left until she was turning back to him against her will, "It's a really nice thing your doing Mr Vaziri but you should remember to keep sometime to yourself. Don't run yourself ragged."

"I could say the same to you." He retorted challenging her with an arch of his brow and a dangerous glint in her eyes she'd never seen in him before.

"You have me beat but as the boss I insist you finish up soon."

"Yes Ma'am." He teased giving her one last disarming smile.

"Goodnight ."

"Same to you."

She managed to make it all the way until she was sitting in her car grasping the steering wheel without smiling but with no eyes looking at her, she smiled at the few fleeting moments of the man behind the intern lab coat she had and debated whether she should bang her head full force against the steering wheel.

If she was being completely honest with herself things never went back to normal between her and Arastoo , every case they worked he was brilliant and professional, they barely spoke of anything besides work but behind their looks was now a fond amusement every time one of them said _anything._ Exchanging secret glances behind colleague's backs in their own friendly exasperation.

Waking up groggy she lifted her heavy head off the desk, her muscles cramped and tight from sitting in her chair which was basically fused to her ass.

She really didn't wanna check the time. Twelve. Oh god. Another late night. Smelling the aroma of coffee she looked to her left to find a tall Jeffersonian cup which seemed to be wafting out the comforting scent of warm coffee beans.

Who did this?

She wrapped her whole hands around the mug drawing it close and taking an orgasmic sip of coffee, it'd had been a while but this had to be just as good as sex.

Something caught the corner of her eye. Seeing elegant scribe on a post it, she pulled it to her and by the sound of her thrashing panicked heart, she could guess who it was from.

 _Don't run yourself ragged._

 _Thought you might need this._

 _Your fellow accomplice. ;)_

Smiling foolishly she placed it into the pocket of her coat an act which was probably not what she should've done but her smile convinced her as she held the coffee cup just a little bit tighter.

He was just a really nice guy, that's all.

He shouldn't have left the note. It was stupid of him like many decisions he made in the past, she was his boss, he didn't need to blur any lines as much as he might like to.

He couldn't bring himself to feel guilty.

Ducking into the diner the last thing he expected was for Cam and her daughter Michelle to be sitting down together, he would've had the troubling debate whether to walk over or not but surprisingly Cam waved at him a bigger than usual smile on her face.

She did always seem much happier after she saw her daughter, waving back he started his walk over to her ignoring his own sweating palms and erratic heart.

She dropped her hand as quickly as she waved sharing a troubled look with her daughter which nearly had him turning around but he couldn't go back now.

"Hey!" he smiled, way too much like they were old friends not boss and intern.

Cam just stared at him mouth open for a second he flicked his eyes to Michelle who was leaning back in her seat arms folded and eyes twinkling in curiosity as she stared down her mother.

"Y…ou finally pried yourself away from the lab."

"Just following your orders." He winked, before he could stop it.

With shocked blushing cheeks she dropped her head, he couldn't help his faint grin as he regarded her lack of composure, she was always so strong and put together, she was almost untouchable, it was nice to see her without all her walls.

Snapping his eyes away from her, he turned to Michelle.

"So how is school going? You still love it."

Michelle shook her head in a laugh about something he was foreign to but managed to pull herself together tossing a chip in her mouth.

"I love it. I'm a little all over the place in picking exactly what I want to do but…college has a way of making you question everything I think…."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine, that's exactly what college for, that and making a few mistakes that you can get forgiven for."

It wasn't the first time Michelle and him had talked about college but from her amusement in his answer she seemed to know more than he thought.

"I know. Hodgins told me you got kicked out of Iran for your mistakes, so I think I'll keep mine PG."

Laughing weakly he flicked his eyes to Cam worried of her reaction but surely Hodgins had already told her judging by her gaping jaw, that was a no.

"You did what?"

"Nothing too malicious. Just for speaking my mind in some political pursuits." He reassured her leaning quickly across the counter to order his coffee to go.

"I wouldn't of expected that from you."

"Well you don't know me all that well yet Cam…I mean Dr.Saroyan ." leaning across the table his weight on his hands, hair falling into his face, he took a breath with her feeling the blood rush to his face.

His snapped up straight stumbling through some incomprehensible syllables, what the hell was he doing, something that he was going to be killed for.

"Your coffee." Oh thank god.

Holding the cup as tightly as he could he turned back to them with a tight smile, "Well it was nice talking to the both of you enjoy your meal."

Watching him walk out of the diner with his black jacket clung to all the right places wasn't doing well for her professional health, she couldn't believe he had said that in front of Michelle. Yet. Like they had some kind of thing, she was dating someone else, sorta, sometimes, whenever she or he remembered the other one existed. She needed to call him.

"Ahem. Earth to Cam." Michelle's impatient hand in front of her face snapped her back.

"Sorry?" she asked blinking away confusion she couldn't even pretend like she was listening.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" she asked playing dumb like the excellent example she was.

"No. Don't you dare."

"How could I not do something when I don't know what your talking about." She snapped exasperated the guilt already setting in.

"Sorry. Tiredness just kicking in."

She didn't give up. I wonder who she could've picked that up off.

"He's cute."

"What?!"

She looked like she'd won some sort of victory leaning back in her seat giving her the eyebrow with the knowing undefeatable look she got.

"Arastoo. He's cute."

"No. No…he is not _cute."_

"Nice try."

"It doesn't matter whether he is or not it's inappropriate for me to think of any of the interns that way and I'm dating Paul."

Trying to swallow her food she refused to look at her daughter because she was flat out lying and that thought scared her more when had Arastoo snuck up on her this bad.

She should be able to say she doesn't think of him that way but god did she.

"Paul who you see every one or two years."

"Michelle. He's an intern."

"And I…amen't blind."

Left with only silence she finally gave in and changed the topic but her mind couldn't help drifting back to him leaning across the table her a dangerously flirty glint in his eyes and the subtle glance her own eyes had made to his mouth. Your so screwed.

"Hello, I'm looking for Cam." A tall gangly looking man with a long jaw and face tip toed his way towards the platform, Angela seemed already amused by him but she seemed to be amused by everything.

Taking no note he dropped his head back down that was until he heard Cam exclaim his name shocked but also happy, "Paul! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to spring this on you but we seem to always miss each other." Nervously he laughed to which Cam winced at, how could you miss the chance to see Cam it was something unheard of.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come get some food with me?"

"Now?"

"Now."

"Ahh…" she dropped back on her heels and looked nervously around the lab, by the tone in her voice she was about to say no but Angela was eating up the steps to get down to them.

"No go. We'll be fine. It'll only be an hour or two of your time."

She opened her mouth to protest looking everywhere but at him which was frustrating to say the least, he had no say in it. He was being ridiculous.

 _"Arastoo has it covered."_

He was too busy staring at Cam to notice Hodgins say anything to him or nudge him, she caught his eyes finally and for once she didn't pull away.

"Arastoo." Angela griped.

"Hmm."

"You've got it covered right dude." Hodgins pressed not so subtly gesturing towards the happy couple.

As much as he could admit to himself he was jealous. He had no power to change that but he felt he had the power to make her go. He's seen more than anyone how many hours she slaves day in and day out for her work she deserves to get away guilt free.

"Yes of course. I have it covered, go have fun." Giving her the smallest strictly professional smile he could he waved her away and with a firm nod she took Paul's waiting arm as he fumbled his way out the door.

"Dude you okay?" it was too much an impossibility for him to even suspect his feelings or Angela which proved what a dream it truly was.

"Just wanna solve this case."

He was just packing away the last of everything when he heard her walk in.

"Still here."

"Where else." He smiled back, "Good date?"

Her smile faltered, playing around the words until she found the right words to say, "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"It concerns you. It's okay to have someone to talk with Cam."

He loved the way her name sounded rolling off his lips, it was addictive to say but no matter, she probably didn't appreciate it.

"I didn't mean to call you Cam."

"It's okay…I like the way it sounded."

His head shot up in shock he couldn't mask it her sharp eyes stilling with a soft nervousness fingers fiddling against in each other as she stole a glance away from his eyes.

"Well then. Outside of work you have to call me Arastoo."

" _Oh..do I now."_

"Yes."

"Well were still at work."

"Were outside work hours. _Cam."_

Chuckling alongside each other they walked side by side, arms brushing as they made their way out into the cold fresh air.

"You going to tell me what happened? Only if you want."

"Eh. Yes. Yes okay. We broke up."

His heart beating a little louder he was doing a really bad job of hiding his own delighted smile, it would have been without regret if not for Cam forlorn expression.

Stilling he reached out and placed a hand on her arm, "I'm sorry."

"No I'm fine. It's not the break up that has me upset, it's been coming along time. I've been wanting to do it for a _long time._ Just.."

"Another failed relationship."

She nodded sadly her heels playing along the tarmac as she walked forward again but his hand pulled her back making her look up at him with quivering eyes.

"Your a beautiful woman Cam. Your gonna find someone whose going to love you properly, I promise." With an impish grin at the corner of his mouth he could feel himself being pulled in her direction but he couldn't let it.

Releasing her she took a few breaths before softly replying, "Thank you."

It had become a habit. A habit she should surely kill but truth be told it was something she looked forward to every time Arastoo was put on rotation. When everyone had piled out of the lab hand in hand with their respective others she had taken to sitting down to coffee with Arastoo just talking in her office, it was purely innocent.

Nearly choking on her coffee that spurted out of her lungs in a surprise chuckle at something he had said, trying to recover she ignored the burning in her lungs and wiped away the coffee remains with some tissue he handed her.

"Great. Look what you made me do."

"Sorry." He smiled hiding his grin in his coffee cup his brown eyes never once leaving hers.

"No your not." She tried to sound scolding but her smile was never far away around him.

"I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend to be meeting up with."

He cocked a surprised eyebrow at her, "Instead of sitting here drinking coffee with me." Trying to hide the jealousy in her own voice, the thoughts of him with someone else was making her stomach churn.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Shooting her head up, she internally sighed, she thought she might be making it up. The ways his eyes seemed to trail up and down her with a look of adoration, the ways his hands seemed to linger longer on her warm skin with a secret intent.

"Arastoo…" she sighed turning her head and putting her cup down.

When she turned back to him. She hadn't been prepared. His hand snuck under her chin, tilting her lips towards his, noticing the slightest tremor in his normally confident hands.

She felt fragile when he kissed her. He was holding onto her so delicately his lips barely brushing hers, seeking her permission, lightly coaxing her long with his own hopeful ones.

Her hand found its way to his chest, her palm braced against it, ready to push him back. Well that was her plan until he softly uttered, " _Cam,"_ a breath away from her lips.

Her fist closed around his shirt. With one sharp tug she propelled him forward into her own hungry, impatient lips, for once she was going to stop thinking so dam much. She wanted this. God she wanted this. Groaning softly as his hand came up to tuck behind her ear and tongue coerced her deeper into his own, grunting heavily he pulled her into his lap. The sound vibrated through her chest. Both moaning and impatient they did battle against one another, each kiss rocking them further and further into each other, hands finding their way into each other hair until they were pulling and tugging, hearts rapidly beating against one another.

" _Cam."_ He stopped her hand that was starting to pull the buttons from his shirt open.

God when had she started to do that.

Trying to catch their breath, under hooded eyes they finally looked at each other, their forehead lightly resting against the other and they sighed happily.

Holding her intrusive hand still he kissed her slow and sweet before pulling back to gauge her reaction, she should freak out and jump away from him, it's what she'd always planned to do in case this ever happened but holding on to him, she found she didn't want to let go.

"That shouldn't of happened." She smiled groaned and let her head drop to his chest, he tucked her in closer in one easy sweep of his big arms, jostling her even closer as his arms wrapped around her.

"I know." He replied softly kissing the top of her head.

"No apologies." She feigned shock looking up at him with playful eyes.

"I'm not sorry." He boldly replied his hand coming up to her cheek, fingers slowly grazing along her swollen kissed lips with a slow sweep of his thumb, her lips parted expectantly as he drew her closer one last time, pressing his lips to her kissing her slow and languid.

"What are we going to do." She whispered against his chest as they sat engrossed in each other.

"We'll worry about that later."


End file.
